perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
DEF-12 Shotgun
The DEF-12 is a pump-action shotgun used around 2020, the year in which the events of Perfect Dark Zero occur. It serves as a predecessor to the Shotgun in Perfect Dark. Overview The DEF-12 is a pump-action shotgun with a six-round internal magazine. The shells contain 16 small pellets which spread when fired, dealing large amounts of flesh damage. The DEF-12 is commercially available and used in urban settings, where the wide spread of the weapon is put to good use. The weapon is excellent for room clearing. It features several high tech radar functions. Advantages The Shotgun is highly damaging at close range, and tears through armor and Combat Shields easily. There is little that can withstand the payload of even one shell. A vehicle can be shut down quickly within a few shells. The weapon has a radar sweep function which will highlight enemies on the user's radar, giving the user a good rough idea of where the enemies are and where to head to in order to fight them. Disadvantages The DEF-12 has a long reload time, due to the need to insert each shell by hand, but can be interrupted. The shotgun must also be pumped after each shot. It has very low accuracy and short range, and the damage that the pellets deal decreases substantially with increased distance. While using the radar sweep function, the user's position is given away on the enemy's radar and in the story mode, the battery drains, a la the Plasma Rifle. In multiplayer mode, DEF-12 users can be deceived by a mimic function which shows the enemy's dot on the DEF-12 radar as an ally instead, disabling the use of the radar sweep function, which now instead lowers a huge amount of the battery until switched off. Usage Killian's enforcers are the most notable users of this gun. Later, some of the dataDyne recovery teams use this weapon in the subway when Joanna Dark makes her way to the extraction point. The Carrington Institute team sent to the Trinity Research Platform also uses the shotgun. The Shotgun is one of the weapons for the offensive team in the Onslaught mode of the Combat Arena's DarkOps division. The shotgun sees high usage in close range areas of maps and when the maps are set to 'small'. Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero *Nightclub Stakeout - Carried by Killian's enforcers. Drop them to obtain the gun, but be careful, they are the most dangerous early-level enemies. Also, depending on the difficulty, either one of them must be identified first, two of them, or all three of them. They can be killed after being ID'd. *Subway Retrieval - Carried by dataDyne recovery team members and some of Killian's goons. *Trinity Escape - One of Jonathan Steinberg's buddies uses this weapon. *Outpost Rescue - In a set of weapons lockers in the room were Jonathan Steinberg and his friends are held captive. One of his friends will use one throughout the level upon being rescued. *Bridge Assault - In the armory on the Carrington Institute's side of the bridge. May also be carried by Carrington Institute soldiers. Some dataDyne soldiers also use it on the temple's bottom floor, as well as inside a cave on the right of the temple grounds. Trivia *This weapon is based on the SPAS-12 shotgun with the folding stock removed. ---- Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons